Harry's love: Harry admits his love
by Guardian-Ikara
Summary: Harry and Hermione come together, but trouble starts when Malfoy begins an anti-mudblood group at school and begins taking things too far. What will happen when Harry and the others resort to their wands and fists to protect Hermione? please R
1. Harry's plan

To all who read this fanfic, this is my ideas mixed with the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling's intricate characters. She owns this not me so don't go and yell about how infringing on copyright laws because I'm not. I'm just doing this to benefit my creative mind and keep my self from eating my hat in an insane rage of emotion from waiting on the next book to come out. Oh yah I'm poor so don't sue me unless you want my super cool looking sushi mug in my parent's basement. Happy reading from Xander2Potter.  
  
Chapter one: Harry's plan  
  
By Devan LaSpisa  
  
  
  
Harry lay in his bed dreaming that he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. An enchanting sliver mist cover the entire floor as Harry walked around the empty room. He then heard a soft iridescent voice sound throughout the hall.  
  
1 "Harry."  
  
Harry looked around to see where the sudden voice came from, but only saw an empty room.  
  
"Harry.' the voice called again.  
  
"Who's there?" called out Harry.  
  
"Harry who is the one that you love?"  
  
Harry was taken by surprise by the question.  
  
"That's kind of personal."  
  
"Answer." Commanded the voice with a hint of irritation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For that person is in grave danger."  
  
"Hermione?!?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"An enemy of yours seeks to wound you deeply."  
  
"Lord Voldemort." Accused Harry between clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, and others who you care for deeply could also be endanger as Miss Granger is.  
  
"What should I do?" asked Harry in a tone of deep concern.  
  
"You must protect her and be true with her."  
  
"Be true, what do you mean?"  
  
"Express the feelings that which you have for her."  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe he was sharing his most deepest and most personal feelings with a mysterious voice that he had no clue to whom it belong to.  
  
"You two are good friends and you'll never know until you try."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Be true with her…" and with that the voice was gone.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, got dressed and went down stairs to the Great Hall to find everyone already there half way in to breakfast. He walked in to see Ron waving at him from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry," called Ron, "we saved you a seat."  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied as he began to pile bacon on his plate.  
  
"So how did you sleep last night?" asked Ron.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Harry said wiping a bit of sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Woke up kind of late."  
  
"I had a wired dream last night."  
  
"What kind of dream?" asked Hermione as she took a sip of orange juice the golden goblet in front of her.  
  
"Just some strange voice talking to me." Answered Harry quickly not wanting to reveal his true recollections of last night.  
  
"Oh…" said Hermione as she continued to read her book, Muggle inventions past and present.  
  
They all continued to eat breakfast as everyone talked about the winter break starting today.  
  
"So Ron are you staying?" asked Harry with a mouth full of sausages.  
  
"Harry don't talk with you mouth full." corrected Hermione sternly. Harry responded back by showing her a mouthful of chewed sausage.  
  
"Harry that's disgusting" Hermione shrieked looking away with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"No, mum wants me to come home for Christmas this year," replied Ron, "She say's she has a surprise for us when we get there."  
  
"Maybe Percy's not a jerk anymore." Said Fred as he slipped a Filibuster Firework in George' goblet.  
  
"Nah," said George as he pulled the Filibuster Firework out of his goblet, dried it off, and stuffed it into his pocket, "news like that would have been in the Daily Prophet by now."  
  
They all gave off a good laugh. As Harry ate he thought about what the voice in his dream said to him last night.  
  
"I need to tell her, I need to tell Hermione how I fell."  
  
"Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"Are you going to stay here during the holidays?"  
  
"Yeah… why?"  
  
"Umm… just wondering if everyone was going to desert me during break."  
  
"Now Harry," Ron protested, "you know that if it was up to me I'd stay, but mum can get-"  
  
"It's okay Ron," Harry interrupted, "I'm just kidding. Anyway I do have Hermione and Sirius to keep me company."  
  
"Just don't forget to send me a Christmas gift."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
They all continued to carry on through breakfast enjoying them selves until.  
  
"Oh look it's the famous Harry Potter and his group of gittish chums."  
  
Harry and the others turned to see Malfoy standing a few feet away with Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry in a vexed tone as a scowl began to grow across his face.  
  
"Oh nothing Potter," said Malfoy with a nocuous grin, "just came to see if you were still hanging around with the same group of misfits you waist your time with day after day. Hello Ginny, you're looking pleasant."  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy." Said Ron taking a sip of O.J.  
  
"No, no Weasly you see unlike you my family can actually afford to eat food."  
  
Ron shot up out of his seats, both his fist clenched as he shot a piercing look towards Malfoy. He felt a slight tug on his left sleeve; he looked down to see Ginny shaking her head no as she whispered, "Just ignore it Ron."  
  
Ron let out a sigh and put his arm around Ginny as they both sat back down. Harry glanced over at Ron who had an exasperated look on his face as he began to eat his food.  
  
Harry then looked towards Malfoy and said, "You know what Malfoy you may have a lot of money, a big house, and a load of stuff. But when it comes down to it your just a pompous, arrogant, jerk."  
  
Malfoy's grin began to suddenly fade into a look of disgust. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder, which gave him warm feeling inside and said, "Just leave Malfoy, no one wants you to stay anyway."  
  
"Shut up!" spat Malfoy, "Don't you talk to me you stupid Mudblood!"  
  
Harry and Ron both stood up, Harry had his arm back, wand in hand but felt two small hands grab his wrist in restraint. He turned and looked to see Hermione's calm brown eyes starring into his. Brining his arm down she placed both hands on his shoulders and said, "He's not worth it Harry."  
  
"But he- "  
  
"Just let it go."  
  
Harry gazed into her eyes, her sweet soothing smile calmed him down as he sighed, shook his head in agreement, and said, "Okay."  
  
"What a git!" clamored Malfoy as he walked away to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle laughing oafishly behind him.  
  
"Oh how I hate that boy!" commented Ginny as she poured herself another goblet of orange juice.  
  
"He's just so… so… argh he's such a jerk." said Hermione slamming her book closed and stuffing it in her bag.  
  
As they all finished up breakfast Dumbledore stood up stood up causing the hall to fall into an immediate hush.  
  
"May I have your attention please." He said as every pair of eyes focused on him.  
  
"Now that we are all fed I imagine that those of you who plan to depart during the winter holiday are more than anxious to get going. But I'll need your attention for a bit longer while I give out these announcements. First off all students that are staying, Hogsmeade is allowed everyday to all students third year and up. Second we will be having Christmas dinner at 6:00 on Christmas day. Third summer classes will be available to all students to sign up for who are third year and up upon the first day after the winter holiday. And last but not least we have a surprise for you when you all get back. Now will all students who are leaving please go to the main entrance where carriages are waiting with your luggage to take you to the train. Everyone have a safe and happy holiday and a marry Christmas."  
  
With that Dubledore sat back down and everyone who was leaving began to head out of the Great Hall towards the main entrance.  
  
"See yah when you get back." said Harry as Ron got up to head the front entrance.  
  
"Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Ron said, "Oh and good luck with… you know.'  
  
"Thanks, I'll… send an owl after I… you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who each had an impish smile across their face, and said, "All right what are you guys up to?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." answered Ron.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a penetrating look, who returned it with a grin. With in a few minutes Hermione and Harry were sitting alone, except for a few students and the professors at the head table, after saying good-bye to the Weaslys. Harry looked at Hermione who had just pulled out the book she was reading previously. He just sat there letting his eyes gaze upon her as she brushed a shimmering red golden lock of hair off of her face tucking it behind her ear. He loved to watch her read, she was so peaceful, and he felt that he could sit there for hours with her.  
  
"How am I going to tell her?" thought Harry, "I just can't go out tell her how I feel. I need to make it something special for her, something she'll always remember. But what?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book at Harry who appeared to be lost in deep thought.  
  
"Harry…Harry…Harry why wont you-"  
  
"I've got it!" yelled Harry startling Hermione.  
  
"Got what?" asked Hermione, but it appeared that Harry's mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Harry… Harry what has gotten in to you… Harr-"  
  
"Hermione," interrupted Harry, "promise you won't plan to do anything tonight."  
  
"Like I have plans to do anything Harry." She scoffed sarcastically.  
  
"Just promise."  
  
"All right, but why?"  
  
Harry looked at his watch, "11:43" he looked back at Hermione. "Just be in the Gryffindor common room at 5:30."  
  
"But Harry wha-"  
  
"Please."  
  
She looked at Harry who had a look of deep longing on his face. She couldn't say no, even though she had no clue to what she was agreeing to. "Oh… all right you win. I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room at 5:30. But would you please tell me what this is all about."  
  
A mischievous smile broke out on Harry's face, "Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a peevish look.  
  
"You know your pretty cute when your angry." Commented Harry, which caused her to blush. He looked at his watch again, "11:50, I'd better get up to his office, he should be there by now."  
  
"Who should be up there?" asked Hermione in an innocent tone.  
  
"I don't think so but nice try." Harry grabbed his things and left, "See yah later Hermione."  
  
"Bye Harry." Said Hermione as she pondered on the thought of what Harry could be up to.  
  
  
  
It took Harry ten minutes to get up to Sirius's office since peeves the ghost stalled him with a barrage of frozen snowballs. Harry walked up to the door.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Sirius open up!"  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Siriu-"  
  
The door flung wide open.  
  
"What do you… oh it's you Harry, something wrong?" asked Harry's Godfather, a warm look of welcoming across his face.  
  
"Can we talk? Asked Harry, his tone rather serious.  
  
"Sure Harry, come in. I was just putting on a spout of tea, would you like a cup?'  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice."  
  
As Harry entered Sirius with a flick of his wand lighted the stove and placed the kettle upon the burning flame. The two of them had grown very close during the summer. Sirius had been acquitted of all his charges thus making him a free wizard. Upon this Harry was able to live with him not too far away from Ron's house. Dumbledore hired him as the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, which angered Professor Snape a great deal since it was the fourth consecutive year he had been turned down for the position. Harry and Sirius had grown a kind of younger older brother relationship over the summer and were very close. They spent a lot of time talking, usually about Harry. He liked this because now he had someone to come to when he needed an older wizards opinion on something personal.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Harry handing him his tea and said, "So Harry what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Umm… well", Harry took a sip of his tea, "I need your help with something, but you've got to swear not to say a word. At least until tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, that's fine. So what's your dilemma?"  
  
Well… I need help asking… what I mean is I'm going to… what I'm trying to say is-."  
  
"Wait let me guess, you in love with Hermione and you want to ask her out but you want to make it special so you've come to ask me to help you out."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped in awe as his eyes grew the size of Hedwig's in shock. From what Sirius just said it was as if he was reading his mind word for word.  
  
"B-but… how'd you know?" stammered Harry nearly dropping his tea.  
  
"Harry" Sirius took another sip, "its obvious you've had a crush on her since the beginning of the year. I've been wondering when you were going to tell me."  
  
Harry couldn't believe for all these months Sirius knew about his feelings for Hermione. He felt a bit foolish for not just coming to Sirius in the beginning for advice since this was the first time he love someone like this.  
  
"But how 'd you know that I was going to tell you just now?" asked Harry placing his cup on the desk.  
  
"Your father acted the same way when he told me how he felt about you mother Lilly.  
  
Harry face suddenly became more attentive at the mention of his mother. There wasn't a day that he didn't think about her or the sacrifice she gave for him.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yep." Nodded Sirius.  
  
For some reason it filled Harry with a sense of pride knowing that in some ways he was like his father.  
  
"So what did he do?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius smiled as the pleasant recollection came to him and said "At night he brought her down to the lake and spelled across it in bright shimmering blue pixies, I LOVE YOU LILLY. It was one of there most happiest moments together as I remember it.'  
  
Harry pictured his father walking his mother to the edge of the lake, her eyes shut closed as not to ruin the surprise. Then as his father told her to open her eyes the look on her face as she read those four beautiful words that changed her life forever.  
  
"I need to do something like that, something that'll take her breath away."  
  
"I see those strong Potter genes starting to show."  
  
"Umm… Sirius.'  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did they really love each other, I mean the way everyone said they did?"  
  
Sirius smiled at him and said, "More than you or me will ever know."  
  
Harry sat there next to him to Sirius thinking of what he was going to do.  
  
"It needs to be something special, something Hermione would love just the same way mum did."  
  
"I've got it!" shouted Harry jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Just like your father did."  
  
"Sirius can you be in Hogsmead at 8:00?"  
  
"Sure, what do you got in mind?"  
  
"It's a bit of copying from my dad a bit but…" 


	2. Harry admits

To all who read this fanfic, this is my ideas mixed with the amazingly talented J. K. Rowling's intricate characters. She owns this not me so don't go and yell about how infringing on copyright laws because I'm not. I'm just doing this to benefit my creative mind and keep my self from eating my hat in an insane rage of emotion from waiting on the next book to come out. Oh yah I'm poor so don't sue me unless you want my super cool looking sushi mug in my parent's basement. Happy reading from Xander2Potter. This is chapter two and it's better than my first please R&R, I'll read yours. And thanks for all of you who read my fanfic and responded.  
  
Chapter two: Harry's gift to Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with her book, Muggles and Wizards Similarities and Differences, but she wasn't reading it. She was instead letting her thoughts wonder on the one true thing she wanted, Harry. She had always had feeling for him since the first years they had been friends. But in the last year those feelings had evolved into wanting something deeper, something more than just the friendship they had. Her crush had begun the first time she saw him in the start of there fifth year. She had noticed that he had grown a great deal in many ways over the summer. He was much taller, buffer, and had become extremely handsome in her eyes. For the past few months she had found herself thinking about him and at other times just staring at him in a euphoric daze. Her dreams were constantly filled with escapades of the two of them together and deeply in love.  
  
"How could someone like Harry want to be with someone like me? We're just friends and nothing more and that's how it's going to stay." Hermione told herself day after day trying to keep her mind on other things like her studies. But then she was reminded of how Harry had been acting strange, and for Hermione to think something was strange would most likely make you and me go into cardiac arrest. Harry had been acting weird though, walking her to every class, going with her to the library to study making it hard for her to concentrate. He had come close to using an unforgivable curse on Malfoy for calling her a Mudblood, and when her and Ron got into a row he immediately backed her up. He even told off professor Snape for yelling at her because she had been caught daydreaming, about Harry a coarse, in which earned him a week of detention.  
  
"Maybe Harry does like me. But why doesn't he just come out and tell me how he feels."  
  
She looked at the watch on her arm, 5:42, Harry was late.  
  
" I can't believe it, he tells me to be here at five thirty and he's twelve minutes late."  
  
Suddenly Hedwig flew in landing atop of her book. He had a letter attached to his foot."  
  
"Hedwig what are you doing here?" asked Hermione as she patted her on the head and took off the note attached to her leg. On top it read, Hermione,. She opened it and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Sorry I'm late, lost track of time. Hope your not to mad with me. I'll be at the main entrance in a few minutes. Please meet me there. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione looked at Hedwig, "What is he up to Hedwig?" Hedwig gave her an affectionate nudge and flew away. She was starting to get annoyed with this but at the same time was intrigued by the mystery behind it. Harry had never been so secretive with her and she kind of liked it. She felt special in a silly sort of way.  
  
"Alright Harry, I'll play your little game."  
  
Harry stood in front of the main entrance, shivering and sopping wet except for his over robe. In his pocket was a slim, square shaped, cherry wood box, with a gold heart engraved in the center a little bigger than his hand. His mind was racing going over the plan he had set up with Sirius.  
  
"This is going to be great, I can't believe I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her how I feel. It's going to be-."  
  
"Harry!" Called Sirius running towards him.  
  
"Sirius what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry I can't do it."  
  
"WHAT!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT!?!" Harry's face had gone bone white.  
  
"It's against the law to interfere with the sky, stars could be blocked out and that would be a big problem to the astrology community."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I wish I was."  
  
Harry was disappointed that his great plan was illegal. He had worked hard on it originally planning to write in the sky in golden shimmering letters Hermione I love you.  
  
"It's fine, I'll just have to tell her on my own that's all. Thanks for telling me before I went out and mad a fool out of my self."  
  
"Well we wouldn't want that now would we."  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." He tuned at the sound of footsteps down the hall, it was Hermione. Her hair was relaxed, with a charm most likely, and she had a sweet smile on her face. Harry felt his heart plummet to the bowls of his stomach as a silly grin grew across his face.  
  
"Well I'd better get going. Have things to take care of and all." Said Sirius as he walked away leaving Harry to himself for a moment.  
  
"Okay now Harry" he told himself, "all you have to do it take her to Hogsmead and tell her how you feel. You can do this just tell her how you feel."  
  
Hermione walked up to him "I'm here, now will you tell me what I'm doing here?" She said as every little daydream and fantasy of Harry was flying through her head.  
  
"Umm… Hermione do you want to go to Hogsmead with me and get a bite to eat?"  
  
"You mean like dinner?" she asked hoping his answer would be yes.  
  
"Yeah exactly like dinner." He said hoping she would say yes.  
  
"I'd love to Harry."  
  
"Great."  
  
The two of them Left Hogwarts and began there track to Hogsmead. It was a bit windy and the temperature had dropped since Harry had gone out last. He looked at Hermione to see her shivering; she had forgotten to bring her over robe.  
  
"Hermione hold on." Harry said as he took off his robe and placed it on Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"But Harry look at you your soaked and it's freezing out here." She proclaimed.  
  
"Your cold, don't worry I'll be fine"  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, your sweet."  
  
Harry was starting to blush. They continued to Hogsmead, where the went to the Three Broom Sticks for a Butter beer and a bit to eat. They both sat down ordering a round of drinks and dinner. The of them talking just about school and there O.W.L.'s coming up in the future. The night was going by fast, as they got lost in idle conversation. Harry looked down at his watch, 9:36, it was getting late.  
  
"It's starting to get a bit for into the evening, alright I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell her."  
  
Harry took a swig of his butter beer, looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. "Hermione."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry could feel his heart plummet to the depths of his abdomen. He sighed, "Umm… there's something I've been wanting to tell you… for quite some time now. You see… I…I umm…I-."  
  
"Yes." said Hermione who was on the edge of her seat with anticipation hoping dearly that the next words that came out of his mouth stated his love for her.  
  
"I umm… well you see… there's this girl I like."  
  
"...Oh." said Hermione in a tone of deep disappointment.  
  
"I'm such a procrastinator." Harry told himself.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it, she was too late, Harry liked another girl. She told herself not to runaway and to be happy for him as she held back a wall of tears that she would shed tonight in her bed.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked trying not to let her emotions show.  
  
"Well…" Harry took a deep breath, "she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's sweet and kind and smart, really smart."  
  
Every word was like a dagger into her wounded heart. Her eyes were wide and glassy for they were filled with tears ready to burst.  
  
"She's in a few of my classes and is in the same house as me too."  
  
Hermione was starting to sniffle as she brushed a lock of her hair from her face tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"And she does this thing where she brushes her hair form her face and tucks it behind her ear."  
  
Hermione froze; she realized just then that he wasn't talking about some other girl. He was talking about her.  
  
"And her hazel brown eyes, the ones that are looking at me right now Hermione shine brighter than the sun."  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione was now crying, but not a sad, a happy cry.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you."  
  
"Oh Harry."  
  
"Hermione will you go out with me."  
  
"Yes, yes, a million times yes I will go out with you." She said leaping into his arms across the table to place a passionate kiss on his lips. For that moment she had never felt happier. After quite a few minutes of snogging breaking apart for air, Harry pulled out the slim wooden box that had been in his pocket ever since he left.  
  
  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's something I want to give you.'  
  
Harry opened the box and inside was a golden heart with a cut out of a lighting bolt the size of a poker chip attached to a gold necklace. Taking it out Harry placed the golden memento around her neck and pulled out a silver lighting bolt from under his shirt attached to a silver chain.  
  
"You complete me, Hermione I will never be whole unless I'm with you. I love you Hermione. I love you."  
  
"Oh. Harry I love you to. I love you to."  
  
And with that they kissed.  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter two. Please review. Thanks to all who did last time. You made me a better writer. 


End file.
